legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie (Rhythm Thief)
Marie is a character from Rhythm Thief. She is a young violinist of seventeen who accompanied Raphael because of the marking on her violin being identical to the one on the coin Raphael's dad left him and on The Bracelet of Tiamlat After the Defeat of Napoleon she wondering off somewhere. But where, one thing she learned about many heore team. She's heard of The Children of Autobots, M.O.D.A.B, Tuxedo Lovelace's Family and The B Team. She read much on the former three and is a secret member of the latter although she doesn't know that she was recruited by Member Pericles recurited to reunite her with Ralph and under the secret orders of their 2 heads that Marie doesn;t know, hoping that Ralph and her work for good and for the heroes. She was found by Judge Dredd who went looking for Ralph to bring him to the safe side. Unfortuauntly it was Rico Dredd who took her to Interpol Legends of Light and Darkness She is saved by Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion and Jack Bauer in Interpol before being blown up. At first she is unsure to trust them but she comes around to them and they decide to bring Phantom R into the situation. She alongside Phantom R is brought up to the ship trying to find a way with Slade. They find that way but the door is made of titantium steel, which Marie rips off with her bare hands. This suprises Phantom R, Slade, AC and Hades and Marie reveals she has superhuman powers which Celes belives Heloise gave her. Marie then assists her friends in taking down Darkseid's rule as she follows Suede on his side of attacking. She is exiciting to hear Alie propose to Axl since she saw the sparks in them despite her short time with them. Marie helps Jack Frost and Phantom R regarding the Boo Boo trap, she gets her friends by showcasing superhuman strength in order for the heroes to get started. When Phantom R decides to go after the Model W fragmetns, she decides to join. After the boys get a bit bitching, she goes with the other 2 girls to make some plans as they make need some girl time with one another. She goes with the others again to find the fragments. Marie hearing of the marriage on obivously knew that it would happen since she has a feel for things like that. After someone send the heroes their locations on the fractions, Marie gets supsicous of it and she proably has an idea on who it was. Marie is given a map by Skipper who found one and when Heloise detects that it was a dog, she is puzzled on how Heloise could tell. Marie is unsure of any plans for them all when Phantom R asks if anyone has a plan and when the heroes arrive at Slade's castle she is heistant like Bender to trust Hunson. AVGN, Marie and Phantom R act as mission control for Critic and help him as he goes looking for the mutated Addler. Marie watchs Phantom R get ambushed by Fender and she saves him at the last minute by killing Fender with a powerful punch just like she crushed the titantium door earlier. She takes Phantom R to the medical ward after wards. During that point Heloise tells Marie and Phantom R, that the stuff put in her may be unstable since it enhanced her abilities further. Marie points out the humor that she was once the damsel and due to all this happening She is now stronger than the hero and also metaphorizes to her fullest potential through a spell Celes uses. Marie;s new appearance is having a much taller height, blonde hair that bounces on her shoulders in a new style, a busty chest and hips, She wears Earings on her ears, wears her bow on her neck, is now in a blue dress and boots and is wearing a white cloak around her body. After the situation is done with she keeps her new look, as she is now confident, fully realized and she just likes her new appearance. Friends: Phantom R, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Hades, Zordon, C3P0, R2-D2, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhatten, Harpuia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Hellboy, Obi Wan Kenobi, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Green, Sliver, Klonoa, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Wreck It Ralph, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Nostalgia Critic Enemies: Napolelon, Rico Dredd, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Rhythm Theif Universe Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Girly Girl Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Phantom R and Marie Category:Orphans Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Girly Bruiser Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Sexy characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Girlfriends